


Sex Ed. 3

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk fucks Toriel in the thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Ed. 3

“That is very good my child. It seems that magical food has really boosted your endurance!”, Toriel swooned. She was preparing breakfast while Frisk practiced masturbating. He sat in the kitchen panting softly. Over the past few days he had gotten very close with his new guardian. They spent much time together in intimate contact. He had begun to notice new things about Toriel. He currently admired her rounded backside. Had she begun to tailor her clothes to be more slimming? Frisk wouldn’t complain. 

Toriel hummed as she cleaned a pan for use. She was so content she only noticed Frisk getting closer when she felt a little hand slide up her robe. Toriel paused her humming for only moment before realizing it was just Frisk exploring her body. She smiled as she worked. Frisked exposed her ample bottom, her robe sitting neatly at the small of her back. Her butt was round and soft, looking like a big pair of marshmallows. He kneaded it, find it to be very enjoyable. As lost as he was in feeling up his mother, the aching need in his loins called his attention. 

Frisk felt as if his body acted without him. He quickly dragged a chair over and lined it up behind Toriel. He carefully climbed onto it gave the white orbs in front of him a loving stroke. He lined up his too hard member and slid it between the gap in her lovely thighs. “Ooh! My… child?”, Toriel said with a start. Though she had spent much time teaching her little human the finer points of pleasuring himself, she never thought he would become so forward. Nonetheless, she allowed him to slide his slick shaft between her legs. “A-already? I did not think you would want m-me to help you… relieve yourself.” Her voice wavered as Frisk wrapped his arms around her and clung tightly. His hips rolled against her, his abdomen softly clapping against her butt. She was so soft and warm, he couldn’t stop himself, not that he wanted to. 

Toriel had ceased cleaning and instead soft gripped the rim of the sink. She closed her eyes and sighed gently. Frisk held his adopted mother close. The pressure in his shaft built, his precum making her thighs viscous and wet. He didn’t last long having spent the last half hour masturbating. With a final thrust, Frisk squeezed his abdomen into Toriel’s rear and let himself spurt between her legs. Sensing that her child had achieved his hard worked orgasm, Toriel turned around and picked him up. “You did very well, my child. Such creativity! Mommy loves you very much.” She kissed him on the cheek and set him back down. “Come now, let’s get you cleaned up. Breakfast will have to wait. Next time you must ask before… mommy helps you feel good.” Frisk nodded and took her hand. Toriel led him into the washroom as she had begun to think of new ways to handle the human’s urges. It seemed that she had to “modify” her lesson plan.


End file.
